Kos Kosan Unfaedah
by xtkentaa
Summary: Kos Sejahtera selalu milik bunda Minki. BxB, NonBaku, PD101 cast. Jinseob, samhwi, guanhoon, jren, kenta x yongguk x taedong
1. perkenalan

**Kos Sejahtera Selalu**

Bunda minki, pemilik kos Sejahtera Selalu. Kos kosan yang ada 10 kamar kos dan sudah penuh dengan cowok-cowok yang miring tak ada satupun yang genap. Awalnya bunda minki gak kepikiran buat buka kos, yah daripada ngegantungi abi yang kerja cari uang sendiri. alhasil rumah megah itu direnovasi.

Abi Jonghyun, bapak kos yang baiknya minta di tampar bunda, saking baik nya bisa ngabisin uang bulanan buat ngurusin anak kos. bikin bunda selalu pusing ngabisin paramex mulu.

Kim Yongguk, Anak bunda minki x Abi Jonghyun. anaknya sabar banget lahir di china, sering dipanggil koko guk. Naksir sama salah satu anak kos bundanya.

-Nomor kamar kos dan penghuni nya-

1\. Park Woojin Pria bergingsul yang suka nonton bokep diem diem dikamar mandi. suka mengkoleksi tisu dan boros tisu. Liar pas nonton bokep tapi deket uke diem cep. minder katanya. ahaa malu ama tytyd.

2\. Joo Haknyeon Jomblo yang suka ngerdusin anak orang, bahkan bunda minki sering dikerdusi sama dia. Biar berkah katanya. Bunda minki mah seneng seneng aja yekan. Alhasil Joo Haknyeon bebas dari uang makan. patut dicontoh

3\. Takada Kenta Cowok rantauan dari jepang mencari keberuntungan di negeri orang. sering bantuin bunda cuci piring sama masak. rajin emang, karena ada maunya. disukai koko guk udah lama. tapi dia nolak mulu.

4\. Jihoon Ini gatau dia posisi atas atau bawah :(. pengen mandiri tapi tiap hari mau tidur telpon mamanya. ngakunya sih diatas tapi kalau udah nimbrung sama kenta, cerewet minta ampyun.

5\. Ong Seongwoo Lebih ganteng dari Jihoon, banyak uke& cewe yang naksir tapi sakit hati kenyataanya dia dibawah nya danik aka daniel. sering bawa daniel nginep. ngumpulin uang sakunya buat masang kedap suara dikamarnya.

6\. Lee Daehwi Cabe dari segala cabe, biang gosip up to date, cocok pengganti fenyrose. suka ngerayu om om buat dibeliin barang barang terbaru. suka sibuk kalau di panggil bunda buat bantuin masak.

7\. Lai Guanlin Cowok manly sok cool dari negeri orang. irit omongan kalo sesama posisi. pengkoleksi baby oil dari merek johnson sampai merek luar. klop kalau sama woojin, tau lah ya kenapa.

8\. Kim Taedong saingan koko guk buat ngerebutin eneng kenta. suka modusin eneng kenta. banyak makan tapi badan krempeng, goals y.

9\. Justin Gatau kenapa ini anak ngekos, uang bejibun tapi kok ngekos. ini anak rada telmi. lainnya sudah 4g ni anak masih setia 2g. baju baju nya lebih mahal dari pada uang kos nya. sering jajain anak kos lainnya karena dibodohin.

10\. Kwon Hyunbin fav banget sama sabun. pengoleksi sabun terlengkap, segala merek segala wangi ada. boros banget sabun mungkin takut ga bersih kumannya.y . sering bolongin sabun, seni katanya.

 **•PERATURAN•**

 **\- Dilarang menonton tv kelewat jam 10 kecuali weekend**

 **\- Dilarang mendownload video, ngabisin kuota wifi! kasian abi!**

 **\- Tamu wajib dilaporin sama bunda.**

 **\- Dikunci kamar sebelum pergi, kehilangan bukan tanggung jawab bunda.**

 **\- Jangan lupa matiin kran sesudah memakai.**

 **TTD Bunda Minki**

 **TBC dolo~**

 **Maaf aku reupload, ternyata eror tadi. gak aku cek langsung publish aja jadi ga ada spasi ato paragraf.**

 **sebenernya ini cerita udah post di wattpad jadi cuma copas aja tadi.**

 **Makasih tadi yang udah review BinnieHwan sama eunwhoo yang udah ngingetin kalo suruh spasi. :D sebenernya sih udah taadi udah rapi, tapi kok pas di pub jadi kek gitu..**

 **Review juseyo**


	2. eins

" Anak-anak! makan malam udah siap! " teriak bunda pake toa. udah teriak pake toa lagi. kasian kamar terdekat, woojin.

"Iya bun!" sebagian doang yang ngejawab. sibuk sama koleksinya mungkin.

Bunda jalan ke kamar woojin. Ngebuka pintu gapake ngetok.

"Eh Woojin lagi nonton apa itu?" tanya bunda ngeliat woojin lagi nonton sesuatu di laptopnya pake headset sandingnya ada tisu berceceran sama baby oilnya Guanlin yang ketinggalan tutup nya masih kebuka lagi. Woojin kaget buru-buru nutup laptop nya.

" Nonton Kartun bun, ehehe" kartun ndasmu jin.

" Oalah, buruan ke ruang makan jin, tolong panggil yang lain ya" Woojin masih keringet dingin, takut ketauan kalau dia nonton udah kelar jadi udah make celana, tumben ga dikamar mandi.

Woojin ngeberesin lalu manggil anak kos lainnya. 'sukur lah gue ga ketauan ama bunda, mati ae kalo ketauan' Woojin jalan santai menuju kamar haknyeon, karena udh di sms juga ga nanggepin yaudah dilabrak ae.g tok tok Woojin langsung nyelonong masuk setelah ngetuk pintu.

" WOY GINGSUL! MAIN MASUK AE LO! KETUK DULU NAPA!" lah ngegas si kerdus. "GUE UDEH KETUK TADI GOBLO! EH LO NGAPAIN?! NJIR SEHAT KAN LO?!" yakalo liat posisi haknyeon sekarang mah pasto semua orang pada mikir dia gila. bayangin deh telentang kaki diangkat kaya orang gagal yoga sambil telponan lagi.

"DIEM LO! LO GA LIAT APA GUE LAGI TELPONAN AMA AYANQU.. HUSSH SANA DASAR JOMBLO HQQ" haknyeon ngelempar bantal kearah woojin. Cih soms bat dia.

"SERAH LU BABI! DISURUH BUNDA MAKAN MALAM! WOY AYANQ NYA HAKNYEON, AWAS KERDUSNYA NYANGKUT!" Woojin langsung kabur ae daripada entar suaranya abis ngeladenin si kerdus.

"WAH BAJIJI LO YA! GUE SUMPAHIN LO-"

"EH MULUT KAMU KASAR BANGET YA! " Tut tut tut. Eh goblo bat ya haknyeon kan masi kehubung sama ayanqnya. bentar lagi ada perang dahsyat ngapahin perangnya naruto sama kaguya.

"yah yah mati, PARK WOOJIIIN!"

.

.

.

.

Saat makan pada diem gatau kenapa.

"Loh kok Daehwi ga ikut makan?" kata bunda.

"Biasalah bun, makan diluar sama gebetannya" kenta yang nyaut lainya masih sibuk makan, takut kehabisan.

"bun jatahnya daehwi kasih jihoon aja ya bun"

"eh lo udah bantet tambah bantet entar" saut guanlin. heran mereka gapernah akur.

"emang urusan lo apa! siapa lo siapa gue" bacot jihoon sambil ambil makanan jatah si daehwi.

"Kok nanya gitu kak? Kan kak guanlin temen kos nya kak jihoon." Justin yang nanggepin itu tom and jerry matanya jelalatan liatin mereka polos. iya tin iya :)

"Udah-udah jangan berantem lagi nanti makannya ga barokah kalo kalean pada berantem, kalo masih berantem lagi makanannya abi ambil loh" Denger abi yang cakap pada diem, toh dari pada nanti kelaperan.

Guanlin sama Jihoon sekarang cuma adu tatap ga penting. awas naksir :)

.

.

.

.

Udah malem si cabe masi ae mangkal di kosan maennya kesitu yakalo ga Daehwi mana ada. Berduaan sama temennya Hyungseob, ngeliatin para cogan yang lewat. Tadinya Daehwi ceritanya blind date gitu, modusnya pesen 3minuman sama benerapa cookies buat dia sama Hyungseob. Eh peka ato gimana cowonya pulang duluan.

"Hai ganteng" Dasar cabe, pelayan starbucks aja digodain. Yang digodain cuma mesem aja kek salting gitu. Yang manggil itu Hyungseob, bukan Daehwi. Ga level kalo kata dia, nyarinya yang berduit. Alasan Daehwi mangkal di starbucks ya nyari yang berduit :v. gamungkin kan yang tipis tipis maennya ke starbucks.

"Heh hwi, ajakin gue ke kosan lo dong kan laki semua tuh kali aja ada yang gans"

"Gans apaan pada sengklek semua otaknya. Udah cari disini ae masadepan terjamin." Fugh, kalo dapetnya cogan mah gapapa kalo om om -,-

"selera gue ama lo kan beda. pokoknya bawa gue ke kosan lo lah" sambil ngewink ga jelas kek orang cacingan.

"yodahlah kapan-kapan tapi" iyain aja kan faedahnya entar ga ngerengek kek gini lagi.

"Pulang yok hwi! udah malem ini. Ntar dimarahin ibuk kos lo" Akhirnya duo cabe milih pulang ke sarang nya masing-masing. Toh daripada tetep disitu gadapet apa apa mending pulang, luluran maskeran dandan cus tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eneng lagi ngapain?" kata taedong dibelakang kenta.

"Lagi bikin kopi nih a' . aa mau? gue buatin"

"Boleh neng yang spesial" sambil jelalatan ngeliatin badan eneng dari belakang. Tepos sih tapi mayan lah buat cuci mata, apalagi eneng pake celana pendek.

seger Kenta mah pasrah aja diliatin kayak gitu, udah biasa.

"Koko buatin juga dong satu" Koko guk muncul menghampiri aa sama eneng. Trio macan berkumpul.g Taedong yang ngeliat Yongguk lah pasti tau lah ya. Tatapan matanya kek dedemit. Yongguk mah biasa-biasa aja. Saingan mah yang wajar aja .yegak

"Oke ko, tunggu ya. Duduk dulu aja kalean" pas mau ngambil gula eh ternyata habis. Eneng celingak celinguk kali aja ada keajaiban. nihil goblo

"Ada apa neng?"

"Gula nya abis a' beliin dong"

"Gue aja yang beli" Yongguk langsung berdiri.

"Gue aja lah yang beli" Taedong berdiri juga.

"Yaudah kalean beli barang aja sambil gandengan" Eneng mah senyum senyum aja. ngeliat calon berantem.

"He?" serasi ato gimana mereka jawab kompak, kek yel yel pramuka.

"Udah sana beli berduaan aja" Eneng dorong dua cogan buat keluar. Kuat neng? kuat lah krempeng semua :v

.

.

.

TBC ahahaha gimana nih , gaje ya

makasih yang udah revie, ngefav, ngefollow cerita ini. gatau kalo banyak yang minat, pikirku gada yangsuka ff kekginian.

makasi 3


	3. zwei

Malem ini malem minggu, anak kos pada ngumpul semua di ruang tv kaya panti asuhan deh. Pada jomblo semua sih. Oiya sekarang haknyeon juga jomblo, dia k.o pas perang sama ayanqnya.

Posisinya sih udah jelas ya, eneng diampit koko sama aa, trio (woojin, guanlin, hyunbin) mesom di pojok kanan, Daehwi pojok kiri sambil mainan ig, justin ditengahnya bunda abi, Jihoon paling depan biar ga digangguin guanlin, haknyeon deketan sama seongwoo sambil curhat tentang proses putus.

Mereka mau nonton film horor judulnya The conjuring 2. Abi udah nyiapin banyak cemilan, uhh abis ini pasti bunda marah marah.

Wah si eneng ena, kalo takut tinggal milih mana yang mau di senderin.

Jihoon sok sok an di depan, paling nanti dia akhirnya deket guanlin, gengsi bruh.

Daehwi berdiri dari duduknya lalu jalan ke pintu gerbang, bukain pintu buat temen cabe nya, hyungseob.

.

"Kenalin temen gue, Ahn Hyunhseob"  
Mereka muncul dari pojok depan, pada ngeliatin hyunhseob, kok bening.

Hyungseob muter nyalamim satu-satu kaya pas lebaran minta modus gitu kan mayan.

"Ahn Hyungseob" senyum sumringah liatin yang bening-bening sambil salaman sama guanlin, guanlin mah bales senyum biasa aja.

"Guanlin" sok cool amat dah ni anak. Hyungseob dari tadi ngeliatin guanlin mulu.

'Unch tangannya aja keker,hawt banget dah yang satu ini. masuk list incaran' batin hyungseob.

Beralih salaman sama sampingnya, pipinya tembeb rambutnya merah, tanpa ekspresi, hyungseob yang nyalamin aja kek ogah-ogahan.

'Park Woojin' kan woojin aja dari tadi pecicilan bareng hyunbin sekarang ada uke bening langsung cep mingkem, nyalinya kecil kek tytyd nya kali.

'Ini orang kenapa dah, kok ga bat. bener kata daehwi ada orang aneh.' lah hyungseob malah nyeleksi satu persatu.

"Gue gapercaya kalo malaikat itu ada hyung" Haknyeon bicara sama seungwoo sambil ngeliatin hyungseob lagi salim tangannya.

"Lah lu ngomong apaan?"tanda tanda.

"Tapi kok ada satu disini" Modus huek sambil ngelus punggung tangan hyungseob, hyungseob senyum aja digombalin kaya gitu.

Anak kosan lainnya ngelirik haknyeon pake muka datar. Kumat lah jiwa kardusnya.

Daehwi buru-buru narik hyungseob, bahaya kalo terus-terusan omongan sama si kerdus bisa-bisanya jadi korban.

Setelah selesai nyalimin satu persatu, mereka duduk di tempat daehwi semula.

"hwi, yang namanya guanlin boleh juga tuh. Udah punya pacar belom? " bisik hyungseob biar ga kedengeran sama yang lainnya.

"jomblo semua elah, pada ga laku."

"ah masa si, gans gitu. oiya yang lu bilang aneh itu park woojin ya? irit bat omongnya. Dekyl tembem muka datar orang africa nyasar pasti?" bayangin aja woojin yang pas dark past, pasti udah tau lah ya

daehwi cuma nahan ketawa, lah kok woojin kan semuanya.

"Eh-eh hwi, yang namanya taedong itu boleh juga tuh. kalo guanlin ga dapet yang itu juga boleh."

"Gabakalan mau sama lu seob" yaiyalah kan setia ama si eneng :))

"lah kenapa? gue kurang apa?" heboh, sambil ngeliatin badannya. Ambil hp trus ngaca. perasaan tadi udah pake liptint trus bedak dikit.

"Lu liat kan si taedong deketan sama kak kenta trus sama si yongguk"

"iya liat kenapa?" dasar 2g, kapan 4g nya bwang,

"Ah goblo lu, kan udah keliatan kak kenta diampet mereka, ganimbrung sama yang lain"

3detik...

5detik...

10detik...

sampe hitungan menit baru sadar hyungseob, melototin matanya. lah telat bwang.

"Jadi m-mereka trisam? omayhawt. trus guanlin sama yang itu juga dong? waduh trus guanlin jadi yang bawah ato atas dong. Yah yah yah ato jangan jangan guanlin ditengah? otoke" Udah nyantol eh 2g nya masih ga mau ilang.

"goblo banget si lu seob!. kan gue bilang cuma mereka doang, engga berlaku untuk guanlin sama lainnya. tenang ae guanlin itu posisinya diatas kok"

"sa ae kali hwik, btw kok lu tau? emang lu pernah nyoba hwi?"

"lah sabarkan hayati, emang harus nyoba dulu buat ngebuktiin itu semua?" pusing, pusing pala dewi kenapa punya sahabat satu ae kaya gitu.

Pas film nya udah mulai, gatau dari kapan hyungseop udah ada di deket guanlin, duh cabe yamaha semakin didepan.

Omague, muka Jihoon cemberut kesel gitu liatnya. Yaudah Jihoon pindah deketan Seongwoo sama Haknyeon.

Pas teror horror nya muncul, tangan hyungseob gabisa diem. Megang pahanya guanlin lah pundaknya lah, kan takut sama annabelle ;)

Padahal mah hyungseob ga takut sama yang begituan, yah tau kan modus jaman sekarang.

"Lu takut seob? padahal kan ga gitu nakutin banget" tanya guanlin, risih sih engga tapi kok ya reaksi nya tergolong lebay.

"Ya takut lah, bayangin aja kalo itu terjadi ama gue, hii ga bisa bayangin gue" so soan takut, Ah dasar. Eh, sedaritadi ada yang ga fokus sama film nya. Jihoon sama Woojin sedari tadi ngeliatin dua curut yang dempel dempel terus.

si eneng mah ena, hantunya nuncul tinggal milih berlindung kanan ato kiri. gatau kenapa hari ini aa sama koko ga rusuh ngeributin si eneng. mungkin udah ada pencerana kalo berbagi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak kebagian sama sekali.

Justin mah tenang tenang ae nontonya kan justin nonton anime di hape nya dia, jadi ya gitu.

Pas Adegan terakhir kan menegangkan tuh. Pada histeris nutupin mata lah, modusin orang lah, sok soan takutlah, ada aja lah pokoknya. Bahkan bunda aja takut terus ditenangin Abi,dielus elus lagi, hayo apanya? 🌚 rambut kok rambut, kebetulan tadi Bunda shampoo an pake pentain jadi gatakut ketombean lagi :))

Film udah selesai, posisi akhir si eneng megang satu satu tangan yang disebelahnya. Unch

Hyungseob dempel dempel ke guanlin terus sampe akhir. Daehwi? kasian ah gausa dikasi tau :v

Jihoon keringet dingin masih kebayang bayang film nya tadi, gimana nanti tidur nya hayoloh.

Ngepas banget Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Bukain sana ntet! itung itung bakar lemak" seru guanlin nyuruh Jihoon buat bukain pintu.

"Apaan sih lo! kenapa ga lo aja yang bukain? oiya lu sibuk ding" so soan natap tajem yang ada gemesin hoon.

"Justin aja kak yang bukain, itu mungkin pesenan Justin" Justin dengan semangat 45 nya berdiri lalu bukain pintu.

"Adek Justin ya? pesenannya jjajjangmuyeon 15 ya dek" kata pak kurir nya sambil ngitung kembali mangkuk nya.

"Jadi berapa Pak? bentar ya pak ambil dompet dulu"

"Jadi 600 ribu dek"

eh buset dah 600 ribu, buat beli liptint dapet semua warna lengkap. -Lee Daehwi, 17th

Justin lalu ngacir kedalem kamar kosnya ambil dompet lalu balik lagi.

"Kak bantuin justin dong" teriak justin.

Hyunbin jalan keluar.

"Ada apa sih tin? bantu apa? -Eh buset banyak banget tuh tin" ngeliat mangkuk banyak banget kaget, bawanya tadi gimana ya:v

"ini pak uangnya" Justin ngasih uangnya ke pak kurir tadi. salam langsung pergi.

ada 15 mangkuk cuy, satu orang satu mangkuk. Dermawan banget dah jadi anak pen author jadiin ade :D.

kalo satu orang satu, masih sisa satu dong ya. buat siapa? buat Jihoon mungkin :D.

Hyunbin bawanya sampe kerepotan bolak balik.

"Eh tin? kamu yang beli? nanti uang kanu habis. Tadi habis berapa? biar abi aja yang bayar" abi mau ambil donpet eh udah ditahan justin.

"Gausah bi, sekali kali gapapa lah ehehe" duh dek sekali kali traktir perhiasan kek :)

"Wah tin makasi ya, terbaek lah kamu"

"hm terbaek" Haknyeon ngacungin jempol, ngomong sama gaya nya cem boboboi.

Lainya pada sibuk ngucapin makasi pada justin, Guanlin yang ngebagiin satu-satu ada yang ganjal. Sisa satu.

"Kok sisa satu, udah bener kan udah dapet semua?"

Pada ngangguk semua.

"Oh ngerti deh, ini buat lo paling tet, kali ae lo masih kurang."

"Iya masih kurang! satu ae belum cukup buat gue, perlu satu ato dua mangkuk lagi" nada nya kek nyindir guanlin:)

"berantem lagi ih, itu justin sengaja beli tambahan buat Jihoon hyung. Kan sering berebut sama kak Guanlin"

Okey fix setelah ini jihoon jadi the next pretty asmara, yang ga tau bisa gugel aja.

.  
horey akhirnya update jugaaa..  
reviewnya dongs, masukan kritikan saran semua diterima kok

thankyouu✨

oiya prev denimkim ya, aku ganti bikos agak gimana gitu wkwkwk...

oiya lalgi stuck buat update forgive or forget, susah mikir bahasanya wkwkw.


	4. drei

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua murid, hari libur semesteran. Lumayan libur sekitar 2 minggu. Kos-kosan sepi, pada pulang kampung kecuali si eneng kenta sama aa taedong.

SWAG singkatan dari Single Woles Anti Galau, merupakan nama grup chat anak kosan bunda. Anggotanya 11 nambah si koko. Rame kali grupnya, gapernah sepi. Sepi kalau subuh mungkin. Ada aja yang di bahas. Jarak tak menjadi halangan untuk berhubungan. ea

SWAG

Kentastetic : Udah pada nyante ye dirumah masing-masing?

HnyeonJr : Udah nih neng, kenapa? kangen ama gua neng? baru juga sehari ditinggal :*

Kentastetic : Lo

Yongfox : Na

Tedung : Jis

DaehwiSanca : Trulala

GHoon : Ea serasi bat, daehwi ngapain lo? kesepian y?

Gwanlyn : ngapain nunjuk" orang ntet? lu kali yang kesepian.

GHoon : APAAN SI LO? TBTB MUNCUL KEK SETAN.

Gwanlyn : Terserah gue lah mau muncul apa kagak.

GHoon : MUSNAH SANA LO! GANGGU ORANG AE!

Gwanlyn : faedahnya kalo gue musnah apa? cogan berkurang malah.

GHoon : DIEM BISA GA LU? DASAR TIANG BENGKRING! GUE GEPLAK JADI SEBLAK LO!

HnyeonJr : Lagi PMS neng? drpd marah" mending yuk jalan sama abang, ntar dijemput :*

Gwanlyn : Nanti motor lu bannya langsung kempes nyeon, mending gausa.

GHoon : Siapa juga yang mau jalan ama haknyeon. G level taw g

DaehwiSanca : levelnya sama gwan yaw g

GHoon : COCOBI, JALAN AMA KUALI PALINGAN KENA ANGIN DIKIT UDAH MELAYANG

KWbean : berisik ah lo pada gue lagi pemotretan ini elah, Lah Display name lo alay bat lin? jyjyk.

WJN : jjyk, cucok lin. belok lo lin? waa geng trio macan skrg jadi duo dong.

Kentastetic : pengganti duo serigala ae jin.

GHoon : HAHAHA, DISPLAY NAME NYA AJA JIJIK APALAGI ORANGNYA.

DUO AJE LAH JIN, KUALI UDAH PINDAH HALUAN JADI UKE!

Gwanlyn : Serah lo ntet, yang ganti siapa. Nanti diganti marah".

JuiceTeen : Ada apa sih kak? justin baru aja turun dari pesawat nih.

KWbean : Gapapa tin, jangan dihirauin tin. EH BTW!

BERARTI YANG GANTI JIHUN DONG? LOH? -

Kentastetic : ADA YANG GA BERESSS!

DaehwiSanca : KALIAN BERDUA GA PULANG KERUMAH KAN? HAYO? NGAKU LOH? KECEPLOSAN KAN?

KWbean : NGAKU LO!

Yongfox : Diam- diam menghanyutkan.

Tedung : TRUS KALIN DIMANA? DIHOTEL? OMG, WOY BUKAN MUKHRIM!

WJN : GAK NYANGKA GUA LIN/HUN.

HnyeonJr : ^2

Tedung : ^3

DaehwiSanca : JANGAN SIDERS OY! BUTUH PENJELASAN !

JuiceTeen : Penjelasan apa sih kak sanca? kan udah keliatan jelas huruf hirufnya. Apa jangan-jangan hape nya kak sanca layarnya ngeblur? perlu ganti kak.

Yongfox : Wah engga muncul tom and jerry, tambah mencurigakan hmm... btw eneng kangen ga sama koko?

Tedung : Eh koko gublu, kan kita bertiga lagi diriang tv -_-

Yongfox : Kali ae kan sandingan masih kangen.

Gwanlyn : Ga kok, gue ga di hotel. Gue ada dirumah kok, kemaren sebelum ke bandara, hape gue dibajak si bantet.

Guanlin sent a photo.

KWbean : Oh gitu.. Kirain

Tedung : ^2

\- Other Chat Room -

GUANHOON (9)

KWbean : nahkan apa gue bilang, ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

DaehwiSanca : Liat deh unamenya jihun aja GHoon = GuanlinJihoon.

WJN : Gue juga sering mergokin Guanlin ngehapus chat history nya jihun.

Tedung : Masalahnya mereka sekarang tinggal dimana?

Yongfox : Coba nanti gue pancing biar keluar(?)

WJN : Kok kak kenta gamuncul? biasanya gossip gini kan nomor 2 setelah sanca.

Yongfox : Kenta lagi masak buat kita. -koko, aa

WJN : trus gimana?

DaehwiSanca : kalo nanti ngeles di iyain aja. Nanti kebongkar sendiri ?

-Back to SWAG-

DaehwiSanca : Oh gitu, kirain kalian berdua jadian. Tapi juga ga mungkin sih kalian gapernah akur, kecuali ada mukjizat.

GHoon : nah bener tuh ca, yakali gue mau sama yang modelannya kaya gitu.

JuiceTeen : Loh kak sanca, hp nya gajadi ngeblur ya, diapain kak? beli lagi ?

HnyeonJr : Iya tin, beli baru tadi diangerin ama gue.

DaehwiSanca : cocobi, jaga tu mulut.

JuiceTeen : Dijaga? mulut? kok dijaga segala sih kak, kan ga akan kabur. biasanya kan jagalah hati jangan kau nodai.

Uwo : Dari tadi chatan gada yang berfaedah. Ganggu aja, lagi enak- enaknya nih sama orang. Berisik lagi gue potong tuh tytyd satu-satu

Nambah banget kegajeannya, oiya kalu yang mau tau artinya bajiji sama cocobi.

bajiji : bajing*n

cocobi : coc*mu (mulutmu dalam bahasa kasar)

reviewnya juseyo .. reviewnya semakin sedikit, gasuka ya? delete aja ya mungkin


	5. vier (special minhyunbin)

Sore, matahari hampir tenggelem manja, Sejuk lah rasanya apalagi didalem ruangan, Ena banget kalo buat tidur. Kaya bocah bongsor satu ini, Hyunbin. Kerjaannya tidur mulu dari tadi siang. Baru Hyunbin udah balik ke kosan, bosen dirumah merem aja kerjaannya. Apa bedanya sama dikos kalo akhirnya tidur teros.

Tting.

'apaan sih ganggu orang tidur ae, baru sebentar juga'

Hyunbin ga buka hapenya, ngebiarin itu sms gadibaca. Palingan notif dari grup.

Tting. Tting. Tting

nah bunyi lagi. 'asu, ada apaan seh brisik amat'

Daripada brisik, mau ngesilent hapenya dulu. Matanya masih kriyip-kriyip khas orang bangun tidur. Liat notif dilayar sambil ngucek mata.

'Njing! ini mah dari ka Minhyun. Mati gue. oiya kan ada kencan'

Mati lo bin :). Kencan pertama eh malah telat sampe dispam juga.

Minhyun❤️

jam berapa ya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

eh kak, aku lagi otw nih macet pisan atuh. Kaka dimana?

Dimana lo kata? amnesia lo? Otak digunain dulu.

Aku otw kesana kak, agak lama nih

tadi lowbat baru nemu pb.

read

Calon mulut sampah ni bocah, padahal baru bangun tidur alesannya segudang. Hyunbin ngerutuki kegoblokannya kenapa bisa lupa kalo sore ini ada kencan sama gebetannya, doi lupa juga ngajakin kencan dimana. Butuh otak tambahan ni bocah.

Sekian lama hyunbin mikir, nah akhirnya keinget juga tempat buat kencan, bioskop

Tanpa babibu, hyunbin langsung make celana jeans item sama nyamber hoodie abu-abu sama tas selempang kekinian langsung cabut.

Hyunbin naik ojek yang kebetulan lagi lewat. Keburu-buru cuy, pas naik gabisa diem ngelakuin ini lah itu lah. Dandan di ojek, maklum lah nak model harus nyetil apalagi mau kencan.

Pas udah sampe di mall, hyunbin kaya di sihir mimiperi. gadeng ibu peri kaya si cinderella. Hyunbin buru-buru naik lift, 'sial kenapa lambat bat anjir'

Minhyun❤️

udah diatas nih kak, dimananya

kak?

read

nah modar lo bin, marah kan. Saat pintu lift kebuka, hyunbin langsung nyelonong keluar lari-larian nyari kak minhyun. Mata nya jelalatan nyari seisi ruangan megah ini. Hyunbin senyum, ketemu 'nah ketemu juga, anjir malaikat gue cantik gile'

"kak, hh hhh maafhh tadii bener-bener macet" hyunbin menepuk pundak lelaki di depannya. Nafas hyunbin sekarat, pegel bor dari tadi lari-larian terus.

Yang di tepuk pundak nya hanya menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan dingin. Siap-siap nyemprot itu bocah bongsor.

"EH GOBLOK! UDAH JAM BERAPA CUK?! GUE UDAH NUNGGUIN SAMPE LUMUTAN!" keluar juga pisuhan dari mulut mungilnya kak minhyun. Itu belum seberapa. Iya, minhyun dateng dari 30 menit yang lalu. Dalam sejarah buku kencannya minhyun gaada kata dia yang nunggu walaupun 5menit.

"Maaf kak, macet banget tadi. Suweer dehh" macet ya bin, macet.

"MACET MATA LO AMBLEK! ALESAN AJA LO!"

"Eh kak, beli tiket dulu yuk ntar kehabisan."

"GAUSAH NGALIHIN PEMBICARAAN DAH LO!"

Minhyun naek darah, teriak-teriak di depan umum. Mending teriak-teriak di ranjang pikir hyunbin.

Hyunbin malu diliatin banyak orang, serasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak sebagai seme. Ya mau gimana lagi, dianya yang salah.

Lama-lama Minhyun diem juga, pegel kali tu mulut. Tiba-tiba jalan ke kedai minuman yang ada di deket situ. Hyunbin ngikutin aja dari belakang lalu pesen dua minuman.

Saat film udah setengah jalan, hyunbin nyesel ngajakin kak minhyun nonton film horor. Yang ada kak minhyun ga takut sama sekali, kan tujuan awalnya mau modus dipeluk-peluk gitu. Ekspetasi tak sesuai realita.

Kalau dinalar pake otak, Minhyun yang galak luar biasa nonton film horor atau masuk rumah hantu, yang ada hantu nya takut sama minhyun :) sekali semprot setannya udah khilaf, resign jadi setan.

"Laper"

"Apa kak? mau kemana?" gadenger hyunbin tuh, budeg kayanya. Gajuga sih minhyunnya yang bicaranya pelan-pelan.

"Ga." njawab sambil ngelusin perut ratanya.

Hyunbin yang ngeliat gebetannya ngelus perut pikirannya kemana-mana. Hamil jangan-jangan, atau mules, atau pengen digelitiki. Dasar gapeka : )

Hyunbinnya gapeka, Minhyunnya terlalu tsundere. Unch sekali

Mereka terus jalan gatau mau kemana, eh tiba-tiba masuk lift trus ke lantai food court. Oalah hyunbin baru sadar kalo minhyun laper.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang paling pojok.

"Kak mau makan apa?"

"Terserah"

"Yakin terserah kak?"

"gue bilang terserah ya terserah."

Daripada disemprot lagi, buru-buru hyunbin berdiri untuk mesen makanan.

Hyunbin udah balik bawa dua milkshake rasa coklat.

"Kak nih milkshake kesukaan kakak"

"kok lo tau? makasih"

"Apa sih yang engga diketahui kwon hyunbin yang ganteng sejagad raya seluas samudra"

"sengoceh lu aja lah"

Hyunbin tau kak minhyun suka susu dari temennya kak minhyun, ditanyai satu-satu. Kalau udah suka mah apa aja dilakuim : )

Kebetulan minhyun juga suka susu, segala susu : ) baik susu perah atau yang perah sendiri.

Gak nunggu lama, makanan yang dipesen hyunbin udah dateng, banyak banget pula.

saat makan hyunbin gabisa diem, curi-curi pandang lah, ngegombal lah, kalo colek-colek belum berani, bukan mukhrim.

apa ini .. gaje kali : (

special minhyunbin muehehehe

reciew juseyo..

next special chap, siapa ya?


	6. funf ( special panwink )

Liburan hampir habis, anak-anak udah pada balik ke kosan, kecuali woojin, jihoon sama guanlin.

"ganteng, mau nyari siapa?" tanya daehwi pada sosok cowok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lah lo tumben menelin gue" Tanya cowok gans itu.

"Eh, kayanya baru ketemu. Siapa namanya?"

"Woojin"

"Woojin? namanya kaya temen kos aku yang buluk ehehe"

"Eh anjir buluk, udah lah hwi gue mau masuk"

"Loh mau masuk? ngapain? baru aja kenal loh, btw kok tau nama aku? stalker ya"

"Anjeng, gue woojin penghuni kamar 1. si buluk yang lo sebut tadi. tai"

Daehwi diem sebentar, anjir beneran ini woojin buluk? kok.. kok.. -daehwi

"ANJENKKKK! WOOJIN? PARK WOOJIN? GAUSAH BOONG DEH LO! YAKALI SI BULUK JADI KAYA GINI.. DIKETAWAIN AYAM ENTAR"

Woojin muter bola matanya males. Lah ini kenapa cabe, aneh gitu.

"ADA APA SI HWI? KOK TEREAL TEREAK? SIAPA EMANGNYA?" teriak kenta dari dalam rumah.

"KESINI DULU DEH KAK! ANJIR SIAPIN MENTAL DULU"

gak lama, kak kenta muncul dari dalam /?

"apaan si hwi? eh ini siapa?" tanya kak kenta sambil ngeliatin yang katanya dia park woojin.

"gue woojin elah kak, masa lupa ama gue. Jahat amat cuma ditunggal 2minggu aja gue dilupain. sedih akutu"

"woojin?"

"ALAH KAK, ITU LOH WOOJIN BULUK KAMAR 01! OMAGUE OHMYGOD!"

"HAA? YAKIN LO HWI ? EH ANJIR WOOJIN LO OPERASI PLASTIK YE KAN?"

"engga elah kak, biarin gue masuk dulu, berat nih bawaan gue"

Setelah udah masuk, woojin diinterogasi sama anak anak kos. Pada gak percaya kalau itu woojin. Bahkan bunda aja kaget, kenapa bisa beda kaya gitu.

"eh lo beneran woojin mesom kan?" tanya hyunbin.

"iya elah ini gue, nih gingsul gue masih nemplok" sambil mamerin gingsulnya.

"Ada cabe nyelip noh"

"pokoknya gue itu woojin yang itu"

"tapi kok lo beda banget? oplas ya? perawatan? suntik botok? sedot lemak? tanam benang?" tanya haknyeon bertubi-tubi.

"oke gue ceritain, tapi jangan mikir aneh aneh."

"bentar kak, justin ambil cemilan dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

"mbul, bangun elah udah siang ini, katanya mau belanja hum?"

"emm, entaran aja ah masih ngantuk" yang dipanggil gembul hanya menggeliat pelan di ranjang king size, udah gembul, banyak tidur. kebo wannabe : ))

"Lah udah siangan ini mbul"

Si gembul pun langsung duduk di ranjang nya, matanya masih setengah merem.

" ishh, siapa suruh kemaren sampe jam 2 pagi? gue masih ngantuk gara- gara lo"

"Ya maaf ehehehe, kan udah lama gak ngelakuin itu embul sayang" setelah ngomong itu, langsung memeluk gembul.

"Apaan sih pos, masih kurang apa?"

"Iya masih kurang, pengen gini terus mbul" kata si tepos sambil ngedusel di leher pasangannya.

"besok kita udah balik ya ke kosan, huh" gembul membuang nafas panjang. Dia masih pengen berduaan sama pacarnya, walaupun satu kosan mereka berkomitmen (?) seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin setelah balik dari rumah asal masing-masing.

drrr.. drttt

gembul meraih ponsel yang berada di meja deket ranjangnya, ia ditelpon mamanya.

"sstt mamaku telpon"

"Halo ma?

...

"Iya ma, ini mau ke kosan nih ma. Tapi jihoon nginep dulu dirumahnya temen."

...

"iya ma, love you"

jihoon a.k.a gembul menutup telponnya lalu memandangi kekasihmya.

"Lapar hum? ayo makan aku tunggu di lobby"

iya, mereka sekarang berada di hotel, mereka menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam ini kurang lebih sudah 6 bulan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, mereka kembali ke kamar hotel. jihoom dan juga guanlin hanya mempunyai waktu hari ini saja untuk melepas rindu (lagi), bermanja-manjaan.

"Mbul sini deh " kata guanlin sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"mau ngapain?" jihun nuruti saja kemauan guanlin. kini jihun udah duduk di pangkuannya guanlin, berhadapan, kakinya melingkar di pinggang guanlin. tangannya memeluk leher guanlin.

"masih kangen, sering-sering begini pas lagi dikosan" ucap guanlin, kepalanya dimiringkan, dibenamkan di leher jihun, mengisap aroma tubuh jihun yang sangat jarang sekali ia hirup.

"Nanti anak kosan pada tau, kan bisa nanti ketemu diem-diem kaya biasanya"

"Yaudah gapapa kok, nanti sering sering ketemuan" guanlin hanya menuruti kata jihun saja, daripada mereka berdebat nantinya.

"guan, teposnya gembul, cungkring nya bantet, tiangnya jihun . Sayang bangett cinta banget sama kamu" ucap jihun sambil nata kedua matanya guanlin.

Guanlin tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir jihun, lalu menjilat sekilas bibirnya.

"Love you more sweetie" guanlin meniup pelan muka jihun. Muka nya udah merah merona, blushing karena perlakuan guanlin kepadanya.

Walaupun guanlin itu bobrok, jihun nya galak. Tapi tetep aja mereka manusia, ada sisi yang lain dari mereka.

Oh iya, ini mereka berada disalah satu hotel di pulau jeju, disinilah tempat yang 'aman' untuk berkencan.

Entah kenapa mereka lebih memilih menyembunyikan hubungannya, mungkin ada suatu alasan.

Mungkin saja mereka tidak mau dicap jelek oleh bunda sama abi atau sama anak kosan lainnya. Bisa saja gengsi, pasalnya mereka berdua dari awal bertemu saja tidak akur seperti tom and jerry trus tiba-tiba saja jadian? diketawain ayam ntar.

Atau bisa saja mereka mempunyai 'simpanan'?

"pos, tepos.. tidur yuk udah malem, besok kan otw ke kosan" kata jihun yang udah siap di ranjang dengan pakaian piyama warna tosca.

"duluan aja mbul.. masih war ini tanggung tau" balas guanlin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari hapenya, yang lagi maun game mobile legends. posisi nya guanlin duduk disamping jihun.

jihun yang merasa dikacangin, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ishhh dasar tiang listrik!"

Jihun lalu menendang tubuh guanlin yang lagi asik sampe jatuh ke lantai.

"Awh sakitt mbul" tau sakit, masih aja megang hape masih aja dilanjutin ngegame nya.

"Rasain tuh, yakali gue kalah sama mobile legends" kata jihun cemberut, kali ini anarkismya melempar bantal ke arah guanlin.

"y-yaa mbul, diem napa hampir menang ini loh. nah nah tuh rasain lo eudora, mati kan lo, gue dilawan hahaha" udah kaya orang gila :)

tiba-tiba

'you have been slayed'

"Asuuuuu! taii karina nya anjink, babi! mati aja lo, kurang dikit lagi. ARGHHHHH"

'Defeat'

"Tai" gua lin langsung membanting hapenya ke arah sembarang. udah mangkel atimya gara-gara karina, kurang dikit lagi karinanya mati, eh malah mati sendiri.

"yuk tidur mbul" guanlin berdiri dari posisi nya tadi yang dilantai. Menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang di samping jihun, memeluknya kaya meluk guling.

Empuk bor, pengen tau seberapa empuknya jihun? jadi guanlin sana ?

"hahahaha tepos kalah, sukurin siapa suruh ngacangin gue. " Jihun ketawa puas ngeliat pacarnya kalah main game

"Udah ah diem, harusnya tadi gue ga ngacangin lo ya, harusnya tadi lo cium gue aja mbul biar semangat. kan lo sumber kekuatan gue, muah" guanlin mencium pipinya jihun sambil ngegigit pelan.

"Kekuatan mata lo katarak! udah tidur ya tidur" niatnya nggombalin malah kena sembur, udah biasa mah guanlin kaya gini. Walaupun nyembur gitu, tapi masih keliatan pipinya jihun memerah merona.

Guanlin senyum ngeliat pacarnya yang tsundere abis kaya gitu. Ada kepuasan tersendiri gitu.

.

.

.

.

makin gaje aja ?

jejak review guys..

spesial chap buat panwink ✨ku tau ini aneh/?

next or unpub?


End file.
